Nexus: Connecting Bonds
by Beejay1231
Summary: When Izayoi Aki who is labelled as a 'monster' at Duel Academia mysteriously disappears, Fudo Yusei searches for her. While walking at the outskirts of Neo Domino City, Yusei finds a blank card with a dark slash on it. What is that card?
1. Disappearance

_Chapter One  
__Disappearance_

She was called a monster, a being with no other desire but to cause pain. Through the many years that had gone by, Izayoi Aki has suffered the resentment of her so-called friends, the people of the city, and above all, her mother and father. Everything changed and her happy memories faded away ever since the incident and the appearance of what she believed as a wretched mark, the mark of a dragon claw. Just like how the world resented her, she resented it back with a feeling that nobody understands her and a locked heart that wouldn't seem to break its shackles. But, she didn't know that her view of things would send doubts in her head the moment she met him, Fudo Yusei.

As a teenager, she found herself enrolled as a first year in the Duel Academia of the city. Being there wasn't exactly too healthy for her emotion: eyes gazed up to her but they weren't eyes of amazement, they were eyes of fear and disgust; Every time she entered the classroom, silence suddenly falls, just enough to hear murmurs of people who spread ill rumors about her. She felt like she wasn't even part of this world, an outcast that doesn't deserve to live. All people treated her like this except for one who understands her feelings, a person who claims that he can crush the shackles of her closed heart.

On a casual school day, she was called for a practical duel against a classmate of hers. She entered the stadium with the usual expresionless face she had, a cold feeling that no one expected to change. She could already hear the loud jeerings of the students, calling her _monster_ or _freak_. The stadium was a sea of people but she could still notice Yusei who was silent as usual and didn't bother to join the scornful yells of her classmates. Seeing this made her heart slightly beat faster and her face to turn a bit pink, something she couldn't explain. Perhaps he was right, perhaps he was the only one that could understand all of her suffering. It hadn't occured to her that the duel would bring about an expected turn of events in her life.

"Violet Witch, attack!" she cried.

The monster fired a yellowish blast that sent her opponent staggering backwards but it didn't stop, the witch continued to shoot an array of blasts and before Aki even knew it, the whole stadium was on fire. Her eyes widened in shock: she couldn't believe what she had just done, how her powers went out of control and caused this much destruction. That day marked a new chapter in her dreadful life. The next was just as worse as she thought it would be: even though everyone managed to escape the outbreak of flames, her classmates and even the others grew more distant from her. The news had reached her parents, causing another rift or boundary in their relationship.

After hours, the school day finally came to a close and as Aki fixed her things, someone she least expected to see approached her.

"What do you want with me, Fudo Yusei?" she asked in a cold tone.

Yusei stood behind her, his face full of worry. She had wondered why he was like this and at the very least, approach her unlike anybody else who would instantly move away the moment they saw her. But then again, being used and believing something only to regret it at the very last minute wasn't something new to her. She thought that Yusei is just like anybody who had taken an interest in her, a person who wanted her power for her own selfish reasons. Time seemed to have stopped until.....

"Izayoi, I know how you feel,' said Yusei. "If you just let me, I--"

"Please, save me...." said Aki, her eyes in tears and her voice surprisingly soft.

For a split second, she turned into a intense burst of pruple light and before Yusei even knew it, she had vanished. Yusei's head was full of questions he couldn't comprehend: the last words that Aki had said to her was still ringing in his head. What did she mean by asking him to save her? Since then, Izayoi Aki had been gone missing and is nowhere to be seen again. The news spread far and wide, even reaching the television programs and the newspapers. It occured to Yusei that she was not the only that were missing, others had been reported to be had been taken away by an unusal purple light.

"I bet you someone's gathering all these freaks," said one of Yusei's classmates, laughing with as they mocked their missing classmate. "Serves her right for hurting me in that duel."

Yusei couldn't stand someone saying those words to Aki, especially now that she's been gone for three days. He wondered why her parents hadn't been searching for her and thought that maybe they just don't care, maybe they just want someone with those wierd abilities to disappear from the depths of the planet, even though she was their daughter. Just then, Yusei's thought were interrupted by the sudden opening of the door and there stood three persons: a teacher who he clearly recognized and a man and woman who Yusei instantly thought as Aki's parents.

"Fudo Yusei-kun, Izayoi Aki's parents would like to have a word with you," said the teacher.

Yusei hesitated for a while, wondering why he was to talk with Aki's parents but then, he stood up and went outside the room. As he walked, he could clearly hear his classmates murmur about him and he even heard someone saying that he's involved with the _monster_.

"Fudo-kun, I have heard from the teachers that you were the last one to talk with my daughter," said Senator Hideo Izayoi, Aki's father.

"Yes, I was with her," said Yusei automatically.

"Do you know where she is, our daughter?" said Setsuko Izayoi, Aki's mother. "We may have been a little hard on our daughter but----"

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything."

Yusei was wrong after all: Aki's parents cared so much deeply about their daughter even though they had been hard on her to the point of her father accidentally calling her _monster_ when she was just a child. As Yusei walked the outskirts of Neo Domino City, these thoughts swirled around his head like a spinning vortex. And then he saw it: a blank card that he didn't recognize. He held the card and to his surprise, flashes of visions came into view: the city was being destroyed and split into two......several unfamiliar people were calling his name.....Aki was saying the words that he had said to him before she disappeared.......

There was someone screaming, trying to break free from his shackles......people running in fear and dread as total destruction engulfs the whole world..........a dark slash-like crack was gradually appearing on the blank card........Aki was crying again and asking Yusei to save her........and, the next visions were fast flashes that Yusei couldn't even intake and see what was happening. He broke free of the vision when the card flew out of his hand. The moment he returned back to reality, he was breathing heavily and felt like his mind would explode anytime soon. Yusei could hardly see when a man shrouded in a white robe appeared, an eye of his gleaming red and the other covered in an infinity-shaped relic.

Yusei held the card again and there was nothing he could see except for a flickering burst of purple light, exactly the same light that Aki's body turned into. In a matter of seconds, his body was being plunged into nothingness and squeezed like rubber until the outskirts of the city disappeared and a dark building with came into view. It was castle-like but fragments of it were scattered on the floor, indicating that this building with an ill atmosphere is nothing but a ruin. It was very silent and Yusei could only hear the clanking of chains until a soft voice spoke, a voice familiar to him.

"Fudo-kun, is that you?" said the soft female voice. "Why are you here?"

Yusei turned and to his surprise, he was right of who it was.

_Who is the person that Yusei saw? Next time: Reverse_


	2. Reverse

_Chapter Two_  
_Reverse_

Yusei turned and to his surprise, he was right of who it was. It was none other than the infamous embodiment of the black rose herself, Izayoi Aki. Seeing her trapped by chains in the dark ruins with nowhere else to go made the young man clench his fist but still, there was something off. Never once had she addressed Yusei quite politely and spoken with a soft voice. Her character was always strong with seemingly no tinge of happiness. She always had this awful aura with her that made people think she hated the world and all of its inhabitants but deep inside, was she actually a normal person with a soft attitude? This question trailed Yusei's mind.

"Thorn whip!" exclaimed the stranded witch, taking Yusei aback of her sudden action. Two sharp-edged vines with equally sharp thorns emerged from the chains and assaulted the surprised young man inhumanely, as if he were to be tortured. No matter how he tried to dodge the attacks, he would unbelievably be hit. And then it happened: Yusei realized that something is really wrong in that ruins. The floor he was standing on was upside-down and below him was a reflection of him and the tormented witch, the reality of what was really happening. Even though it looked as if he were standing on the ceiling, he wouldn't fall because of a strange barrier serving as a boundary between the two sides.

"What should I do?" he thought, his eyebrows furrowed. He thought of ways to escape from this troubling situation but every time he did that, the question of the witch in front being the real Izayoi Aki would always cross his mind. "Is she the real Izayoi? How can I save her?"

Just when hope seemed lost, a crimson-colored mark shone on his left arm, which looked like the head of a dragon. He was widely surprised and had no ideas on what he just saw. It was then that another thorn whip rose towards him but this time, he was able to catch it before it even hit him. To his amazement, it was set on fire and burned in the speed of light which inflicted Aki's body as well. The next few minutes were dominated with screams and evil laughter from the burning witch. That was not definitely the same Izayoi Aki that Yusei know.

"You are not Izayoi, are you?" asked Yusei before the witch would turn into ashes. But the latter did not respond; she merely turned into a pile of dust which drifted away as swift as the wind. The next thing Yusei heard was the silent gust of the wind and then came soft claps and a mischievous voice.

"Great job, Fudo Yusei," said the voice as a man emerged from the total darkness. He had brown swept down hair with a brown suit to match that. One look at him and you would see his disturbingly menacing quality. He removed the barrier which gave he and Yusei normal footing on the floor.

"Who are you? Where is Izayoi?" asked Yusei with an unfriendly tone.

"I am nobody," said the man. "Well, perhaps I do have a name. Divine...that's what _they_ call me. As for your dear friend, she's doing fine."

And then he saw it: the mark of the dragon now embedded on Yusei's left arm. It was such a sight to see but even he did not expect him to gain that mark over just a small period of time. It was as if the dragon was waiting for this moment to give him the sacred emblem.

"He's already got the mark, eh?" thought Divine, worried. "That might be a problem. Fudo Yusei, just what are you?"

"It seems I have to take my leave," said the mischievous Divine. "We'll meet again when you finally obtain _it_. Until then, Fudo Yusei."

"Wait! Give Izayoi back!" exclaimed Yusei but the man had already disappeared.

The moment Divine vanished to the darkness, the same black-slashed blank card that took Yusei to this place fell on the ground. He took the card and sudden memories flashed right before him, so fast that he could hardly breathe: he saw a stone with inscriptions on it...a woman walking on a rainy day...a familiar female voice...until he woke up in broad daylight, his eyes widening in shock.

* * *

"Could it be...that everything was just a dream?" he thought as he looked at his left arm. There was nothing on it: the mark that appeared had been erased for some reason that he didn't know. "If it were just a dream, what about Izayoi? Is she safe?"

Yusei went downstairs in his uniform to eat breakfast before going to school. His father, a scientist who looked as if he and his son were replicas of each other, was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee while bushing his eyes on the newspaper on his hands. On the other hand, his mother, a brown-haired gorgeous woman, was humming with happiness clearly employed on her face.

"Yusei, that Izayoi Aki who disappeared three days ago is your classmate, right?" asked her mother inquiringly. Yusei wondered what this was all about. "Well, it seems they found her. Her parents were really worried."

"They found her?" thought Yusei in disbelief. "How can that be? But I guess this is alright. At least she's safe now."

"Is something wrong, Yusei?"

"No. I'm fine. I'll be heading to school now."

"Take care, honey."

Before Yusei reached the school, she saw Aki at the front gate looking unusually happy. It was probably because she had now patched up her relationship with her parents. Still, most students did not change their opinion of her and still viewed her as the monster she was thought to be. But it was fortunate that Aki had gained female friends who she frequently stays with. Yusei continued to walk and just when both of them were about to enter, they looked at each other as if they were synchronized but Aki gave him a cold, uncaring look. It seemed most things wouldn't change after all.

After some time, few of the classes had already ended and it was no break time. These past few hours, Aki had never spoken to him even though they often saw each other. Troubled, Yusei went to the rooftop to check on something that he felt, similar to the aura back in the ruins. When he arrived there, he took something out of his pocket and to his surprise, the same blank card that was slashed by a black mark was there. The presence and its very existence still worries him, wondering how he even got the card.

"Just what is this card? What could this mean?"

_What is the true meaning behind the card? Next time: Empty Card_


	3. Empty Card

_Chapter 3  
Empty Card_

"Just what is this card? What could this mean?"

And then it started. A figure of pitch-black light conquered his senses as his mind was taken to a state of nothingness. He could only hear the reberveration of voices. Everything was dark but amidst the darkness, there was light shining like a candle's flame in a dark room. Ever since he returned from the incident, he always had different visions but all of them end the same. Near the candle's light was a teenage girl whose dark burgundy hair shone with the small light source. She looked as sad as someone who had lost everything. Surprisingly, the light began to fade and darkness surrounded the girl's body until it swallowed her completely. Just before she was swallowed, she turned to Yusei and uttered the same words she said before.

"Please, save me..." said Aki.

"Izayoi!" exclaimed Yusei, reaching for her hand. It was then that Yusei realized that he was already out of the vision. Across him was Aki whose face had turned red for some unknown reason. There was an awkward silence between the two until Yusei spoke.

"Izayoi, are you all right?" aksed Yusei, concerned. "Don't worry. I will protect you from now on."

The wind blowed as if it was telling them something. Aki didn't respond and just looked at the surroundings the entire time while Yusei went down the rooftop. He still had to know the meaning behind the empty card he saw. When he left, Aki's two closest friends inquired her about what just happened but she didn't give them an answer. Looking at a distance, she thought that it wouldn't be too bad if life went on like this. Ever since that day, Yusei had gone without a trace, just like how Aki disappeared before.

At Duel Academia, two days after Yusei disappeared, everyone was already worried that the same thing happened to Yusei. He was already three days absent without the Academia knowing the reason.

"Fudo Yusei," said the Professor who had overgrown white hair and beard, and was wearing a tacky teacher's uniform, taking down the attendance. "Not here? It's already been three days."

"Why is Yusei still absent?" thought Aki, troubled as she scribbled down some notes. "Could it be...that the same thing happened to him? What if just like me, he disappeared? No...no...I'm thinking too much. This couldn't possibly happen."

"Miss Izayoi, I suggest you listen to class," noted the Professor, seeing how absent-minded she was. Everyone found her troubled behavior to be wierd and suspicious. She wasn't normally like this. She would always give a cold and stern look but this time, her face was so deep in worry that it looked as though she was about to cry.

After school, Sakura and Mei approached her. They were Aki's closest friends at school. Sakura was a bright-spirited young teenage girl whose light pink hair was tied in a pony tail while Mei was strong-willed, had short black hair that made her look like a tomboy, and is the type that you would call a perfectionist. Since Aki enrolled at Duel Academia, they were the only ones that didn't consider her a monster or a witch.

"Aki, is something wrong?" asked Mei, worried. "You aren't usually like this. Is this about Fudo Yusei?"

"N...n...no! Of course not!" exclaimed Aki, taken aback. "Why would I worry about him?"

"Oh, Aki-chan!" said Sakura, about to burst into laughing. "Could it be that you've...fallen for him?"

Without uttering a word, Aki took her things and left for home. While walking, she thought of the things that her friends told her. After so many years, it was just this year that she learned to smile. It was also this year that most of the students learned to accept her. And it was all because he saved her from that time. Before heading home, Aki decided to stay in the park to relax and clear her mind. She looked at how peaceful the children played with their smiling faces and wished that she was as happy as they are everyday. That way, she would be able to get rid of life's problems. She seemed to enjoy herself that she didn't notice it was already nearing night time.

"It's already this late? I should go home now," thought Aki. She looked at her things and noticed that her notebook wasn't there. "My notebook isn't here? It's still 5:30. The Academia is probably still open."

She ran quickly towards the school and when she got there, she was Sakura and Mei at the school gate. They looked like they were just about to leave the school.

"Sakura, Mei!" said Aki. "Why are you still here?"

"We had a club meeting. It just ended now," said Mei.

Aki noticed that there were also others leaving the school. But something seemed off. It was like something big was watching them and she was right. A figured that looked exactly like a duel monster appeared before them, a large being covered in dark flames. Everyone started to panic but Aki remained her calmness and took out her duel disk. In order to make use of her powers that are labelled as evil, she had to save her fellow students. Her power was meant to help people, not to hurt them.

"Appear now, Black Rose Witch!" cried Aki as a little witch with magenta-colored hair emerged from a blue vortex. She was holding a staff with a blue orb and her black-colored dress was elegant with white ripples.

"Attack!" a spherical yellow blast came from the orb. Unfortunately, it passed through the evil flame monster as though it never hit it.

"What? Izayoi is helping us?" said one of the female students. Soon after, they began cheering for her, contrary to what they had done in the past. But she couldn't do anything. The opponent was so strong. After a short amount of time, everyone was unconscious except for Aki.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?"

"Aren't you the same?" asked the monster. "You are also a monster, Izayoi Aki. You have also hurt people for your own pleasure. We are alike. We live for despair!"

Aki's head was filled with thoughts of guilt from what the evil flame monster said. She wondered whether it was true, whether she only existed for the despair of other people. But as she thought of that, it also came to her that Yusei had given her hope to be freed from the chain that is despair. In order to vanquish that despair, one needs hope. While thinking of these many things, Aki didn't notice that the monster had fired an evil flame blast towards her. There was nothing that she could do. She was helpless. She thought that maybe it was better to end it this way.

"Where am I?" asked Aki. All she could see was the bright light and someone who seemed to be carrying her.

"Didn't I tell you?" said a familiar voice. "I told you I'd protect you. I'm here, Izayoi."

"Yusei," said Aki as the young man wiped her tears.

"Stardust Dragon, attack! Shooting Sonic!" cried Yusei as Stardust Dragon, a silver dragon of magnificent beauty, released a long blast of silver light. The evil flame monster was extinguished and everything turned back to normal. Everyone who saw the incident believed that Aki was the one who defeated the villain and thanked her for it. Since that day, all students accepted Aki and her reputation as a monster was finally gone.

* * *

The next day, Yusei finally attended the classes. He was at the rooftop again staring at the empty card with a slash on it when a mysterious cloaked man appeared out of nowhere.

"So you finally agreed, Fudo Yusei. You are the only one that can awaken the other Signers," said the cloaked man.

"Yes," said Yusei. "Besides, I also promised that I'd protect her no matter what. This is the only way."

"Soon, that empty card will awaken." and with that, the cloaked man vanished in thin air. Yusei looked at his left arm. The mark that he once had in the ruins was now back. Just what did he do within that three days?

He went down the rooftop to his classroom where his classmates were chatting very lively. Aki caught his eye but just like before, she gave him an uncaring look and continued to chat with Sakura and May.

"Aki-chan, look who's coming," said Sakura, excited to see that Yusei was heading to their place.

"What is it that you want?" asked Aki coldly.

"Hey, hey, Aki. You could be a little more polite you know. It's Yusei, after all," said Mei.

"Izayoi, can you come to the rooftop after class? There is something that I want to tell you," said Yusei. Everyone was surprised and so was Aki.

"Mei-chan, could this be what I think it is?" Sakura whispered to Mei. "Looks like everyone thinks so too."

"Al...alright, I'll come," said Aki, embarassed.

"I'll be waiting."

_What is Yusei planning to tell her? Next time: First Date?_

* * *

_Author's notes_: I'm finally back after a long time! I've been busy these past months but I'll be able to update now! By the way, Mei and Sakura appear in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga, in case some didn't know. Thank you for reading! Your reviews and critiques are highly appreciated!


	4. First Date?

_Chapter 4  
First Date?_

For many years of being called a monster and a witch, Izayoi Aki only recognized the feeling of loneliness and resentment. It was just recently that she felt how it is to love and to be loved. Of course, she was still innocent of this kind of feeling. It wasn't something that someone like her who had been chained in the darkness can easily comprehend. And as she was right now, her heart was too fragile that once broken can easily remove the trust she had for a person. She was strong yet weak. Walking in the stairs to the rooftop where Fudo Yusei was waiting made her nervous, especially when she noticed that some of her classmates were spying on her. What could Yusei want to tell her? Was her classmates right that he was going to relay his feelings?

Once Aki opened the door to the rooftop, she saw Yusei looking at the horizon with the gushing wind blowing back and forth. It was a sight to see. To her, he looked cool right this moment, as though he were a person he could totally trust and depend on. Amidst the serious atmosphere, Aki couldn't help but notice her classmates spying on them, each looking for their own spot. Mei and Sakura were there to observe as well, making lovey-dovey faces to tease Aki which she replied with a cold gaze that sent the two in fear. There was an awkward silence between them. Nobody spoke until Yusei noticed Aki and went on with the thing he had to say.

"Izayoi, I was wondering if you were free this weekend," said Yusei in a somewhat unnaturally cool voice. Aki blushed upon hearing his words. "Will you go out with me?" he offered his hand as Aki heard her two friends making cute giggly sounds.

"W-w-what?" thought Aki, surprised and embarassed. This was too sudden. She was thinking too much that she didn't notice she took Yusei's offer of his hand. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Aki didn't let go and Yusei thought of that as a silent way of saying _Yes_.

"I'll see you then, Izayoi," said Yusei with a smile as he went down the rooftop with a smile. Aki felt relieved for some reason. The soothing sensation of the contact of their hands never did fade away. A few seconds passed and everyone left their hiding spots while Mei and Sakura teased Aki once again.

"Aki-chan, does this mean you two are together now?" asked Mei, with a puppy face.

"No!" exclaimed Aki, taken aback. "We're just going out this weekend is all. It's not like something is going on. Well, I'll be going now."

Yusei's actions made a large topic in the class. Most of the students would spread rumors about them but Aki didn't mind. The days passed with Aki always avoiding Yusei whenever he gets near her or whenever he tries to talk to her. Mei and Sakura would just tell him that Aki just felt embarassed to be seen together with him so she did that. After two days, the weekend finally arrived. Yusei dressed up for the occasion, wearing black jacket and pants to go with his usual plain shirt while Aki was wearing pink-colored casual clothes with a light-colored coat on top which made her give off an aura of mature young lady. Yusei was especially surprised of how she looked.

"That looks good on you, Izayoi," praised Yusei. "Now, where should we go?"

For the next hours, Yusei and Aki went to see a movie, went to the amusement park, and other stuff. Although Yusei was so happy and having fun, Aki wasn't. She just went on with the flow as if she was just dragged on to the date. Everything went as frozen as ice. Yusei was the only who was manipulating their conversations and Aki just walked with him silently, not even uttering a single word. When they were having a drink at some cafe, Yusei noticed that she was just bored and thought that today was just trouble for her.

"Are you arlight?" asked Yusei, worried. "If you're tired, I'll take you home."

"It's fine," she replied, staring blankly at her juice. "I can go home myself later."

"Izayoi, the real reason I asked you out is because I want to ask you something," he said, his face serious as he took out a card from his pocket. It was the blank card the he received. "Do you remember anything about the time you disappeared?"

"Why are you suddenly asking me about this?" inquired Aki angrily. "I don't know anything. As far as I remember, I woke up and found out from my parents that I had disappeared before. I don't have any memory of what you are talking about."

"I see," said Yusei. "Well then, I-" but before he could finish what he was going to say, Aki stormed out of the cafe, leaving him dumbfounded. Just at that time, Yusei recalled his memory of the three days he was absent at the academy. It was night time at a forest and he was together with a cloaked man. They were discussing something near the bonfire.

* * *

"But how can I awaken the other Signers?" asked Yusei.

"You just have to find the key within them," replied the cloaked man. "You are the only one who can search those keys. And when those keys are invoked, the empty card you hold will awaken and form a Nexus."

"Nexus?"

"Yes, a Nexus, Yusei. I will be looking forward to the day you see_ that_ for yourself. Until then, young man." and with that, he disappeared.

With a snap, Yusei was back to reality now and saw a gorgeous-looking young woman in front of her. Sherry Leblanc, a french national who had blonde hair and green eyes. She was a strong-willed woman filled with desires to exterminate the Yliaster, the secret organization that destroyed her family. For quite a few days now, Sherry had been helping Yusei find out about the Signers by the command of the cloaked man. She handed her two reports about two individuals who she believed to be Signers. Surprisingly, those two were children.

"These children are Signers?" asked Yusei.

"Yes," said Sherry. "Such is the same with the case of Izayoi Aki who has Psychic powers. This girl can see duel monster spirits so it is possible that his twin brother might have the same ability. I believe they are currently enrolled at your school. Please investigate on this matter."

Yusei thought carefully that if he were to awaken the children's Signer powers, that would mean he would have to drag them to danger which would not be a good thing to do as they were still young. Outside, Yusei saw Mei and Sakura who were along with Aki who still looked depressed. Upon seeing him and Sherry at the cafe, Aki quickly ran along with her friends and Yusei could believe that he saw tears in her eyes.

"Is that Izayoi Aki?" asked Sherry, Yusei nodded. "That's good then. Good luck with that, Yusei."

"Good luck?" questioned Yusei, perplexed. But he was more confused of Aki's actions. What could lead her to do that? This question ran across his mind.

After a while, Yusei decided to walk around the city for a bit. It was already night time but he still couldn't get the image of Aki running out of his head. He thought about it many times and realized that he was to be blamed for that. It was only probable that she would not talk to her anymore. After a long walk, Yusei found himself in the seaside view of the Daedalus Bridge where he usually went to relax his mind and what he saw shocked him. Aki was there alone, crying. He wanted to comfort her but now didn't seem the right time. And then it happened: something was glowing on Aki's right arm in the shape of a dragon's claw.

"What?" thought Yusei. "It's awakening? But how can it be...nothing happened. What exactly is the key?"

_Next chapter, the climax of the First Signer Arc: Fade Away_


	5. Fade Away

_Chapter 5  
Fade Away_

Izayoi Aki was alone viewing the beautiful bright lights of the Neo Domino City from the seaside view of the Daedalus Bridge, tears flowing from her eyes and a strange crimson-colored mark glowing on her right arm, Yusei on the other hand was observing her from the sidelines, wondering what the key to awakening the mark was when he noticed Aki holding something. It was a pale mask that was reeking off evil aura. Aside from that, Yusei also wondered why Aki was crying. He thought that it was probably all his fault for asking her about a topic she didn't want to talk about or because Aki had realized that he only asked her out to ask questions regarding the incident.

"Izayoi, are you all right?" asked Yusei, approaching her. She turned to the person calling her and was surprised that it was Yusei who couldn't feel more guilty when he saw the sadness in her expression. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you such questions."

"You don't have to apologize," said Aki coldly, staring blankly at the horizon. "After all, you just asked me out to get answers, right? But what I said was the truth. I really don't remember anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait," said the young man, grabbing Aki's arm as she halted. Unconsciously, Aki put on the pale mask she was holding and then came out colossal waves of dark crimson aura that ravaged the place and a part of the bridge. "Just what is happening?"

Aki continued to attack, summoning two plant monsters and a giant one who used thorns for a weapon. The largest monster caught Yusei's arms and legs by its thorn and tossed him throughout the place. The crimson mark was glowing brighter than before and as such, the pain it causes the bearer grew as well with every attack the Black Rose Witch caused. Feelings of sadness, rejection, and hatred were the sensations present with every press of the monsters' attacks. Although Yusei couldn't bear the pain, he withstood every one for he knew that his responsibility was to be her savior no matter if he had to sacrifice himself for it.

"Izayoi!" creid Yusei but Aki didn't respond. "Can you hear me?"

No matter what Fudo Yusei said to come across with her inner heart and feelings, Aki's berserk continued. There was nothing that he could do to help her this time for he was too weak. But just as Yusei was about to give up, his body almost fading to unconsciousness, he heard his friend say, "Save me..."

And just at that time did Izayoi Aki summon a monster unkown to Yusei. It was a dragon of magnificence and beauty but also had the dark tone of evil. Its rose-like body that was dark in color made it unique from other dragons. The dragon started firing blasts from its mouth at a high frequency that Yusei couldn't dodge all of them. What could he do at this point in time? Was the dragon's power too strong for his own? Such questions raced in his mind. And then he finally thought of something, the only way to defeat the dragon and save Aki. The only way was to use the majestic power of Stardust Dragon.

"Izayoi, vent out all your sorrow! I'll catch anything you dish out!" cried Yusei as the dragon's berserk continued, unleashing a huge hurricane that threatened to destroy a huge part of the bridge. Yusei rode on Stardust Dragon and charged towards the uncontrolled dragon whose eyes now were crimson red. "Stardust Dragon, Victim Sanctuary!" the silver dragon embraced the dark rose dragon but he didn't give up. Just as Yusei's dragon did that to Aki's, Yusei also embraced his friend.

"Aki, I'll save you. Hang in there!" Aki was taken aback by Yusei's actions and his saying of her first name as her mask cracked open. Yusei could clearly see the tears flowing from her eyes. Their faces were so near to each other that Aki blushed as she noticed that they were engulfed by a soothing light, the light of Stardust Dragon. Everything finally returned to normal. Yusei viewed the wonderful horizon as he carried the unconscious Aki who had lost much energy from the incident. Just at that time, Yusei noticed that a piece of the mask had fallen onto his hand. It glowed a bright pinkish light and turned into a beautiful pink orb that was very tiny. "Is this the key _he_ was talking about?"

Still weak and injured, Yusei headed to Aki's house to bring her home safely and when he got there, he immediately saw her parents who were talking with the police. He thought that they were probably worried that their daughter had disappeared again. They welcomed Yusei with open arms and was deep in gratitude for what he'd done for their only daughter.

"You've done so much for our daughter, Yusei-kun," said Setsuko Izayoi, talking to Yusei inside the house. "I don't know how we could thank you."

"If there's anything you want, just tell us," said Senator Hideo Izayoi but Yusei shook his head.

"It's all right," said Yusei. "You don't have to worry about that. I will protect your daughter even if I have to risk my life to do it." both her parents were surprised with Yusei's words but they were genuinely happy that someone like him would care for their daughter. They nodded as they saw Yusei off.

* * *

Aki opened to the door to her class at Duel Academia. Everything seemed normal except for the news that terrorists were said to be the reason of one-fourth of the Daedalus Bridge being damaged. It was actually the topic of most students in their class right now. Some even spread false rumors about it. Some said it was the work of a mysterious organization while some claimed for it to be the cause of some high-speed Riding Duel. As Aki went to her seat, she was welcomed by her friends, Mei and Sakura, who was giving her an awfully serious look as though something bad had happened.

"Aki, how did it go?" asked Mei, her face serious.

"What?" asked Aki, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"He cheated on you, didn't he?" said Mei, taking Aki aback. "We saw him with that blonde girl and you immediately ran off to somewhere."

"I-I..." she stuttered for a while before coming up with an answer. Her expression changed to something with a little sadness. "It's all right, actually. Everything's fine now. But you know, I don't really have anything to do with that, right? We're not together or anything." just as Aki had finished talking, the door opened. Yusei went in the room calmly, most parts of his body wrapped in bandages. Mei and Sakura were scared, thinking of their own conclusions as to what happened to him.

"Ahm...Aki-chan, did you do that?" asked Sakura.

"What? Of course not! I didn't!" Yusei headed towards them, his expression full of happiness and bliss.

"Are you all right, Aki?" he asked, causing Aki's friends to be surprised at the fact that Yusei was calling her by first name now. "You aren't hurt anywhere?"

"I-I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

After class, as Yusei was walking the grounds of Duel Academia, an 11-year-old boy who was running at a fast pace bumped onto him. The boy had a pony-tailed light turquoise hair. His face clearly showcases the image of a young and innocent easy-going child who always gets into trouble.

"You are...!" said Yusei, recognizing the boy's face from Sherry's files.

_Who is this boy? Next chapter, the start of the second part of the Signer Arc: Children_


	6. Children

_Chapter 6  
Children_

The youth who had light turquoise hair ran across the school grounds with unbelievable speed, waving a silver-framed card on his hand while five children of his own age chased him. The young boy's name was Rua. He was a bright and cheerful eleven-year-old boy who would never let a day pass without pulling a prank on his friends and classmates. With his parents abroad for business reasons, his only companion was his fragile twin sister who would always lecture him whenever he came up with something bad, and a female friend who would visit then from time to time. Today was the day his group agreed to go treasure hunting and to their surprise, they found something that nobody ever had.

"You are...!" said Yusei, recognizing the boy from one of Sherry's files. He looked at the card Rua dropped and noticed it was the same kind as his.

"Rua, you just can't take that card, you know," said a soft female voice from behind. It was Rua's twin sister, Ruka. Yusei also recognized that she was in Sherry's files and was actually the one suspected to be a Signer like him. "Everyone worked hard for that. I think we all should decide who gets it, right?"

"Y-yes, you're right but," said Rua, stuttering with cold sweat running down his face. "The card talked to me. It said that if I can wield its power, I would be able to protect you. That's why I-" but before he had finished talking, everyone laughed hysterically, including his beloved sister. It seemed that they couldn't believe such a ridiculous story. Rua, being the sensitive boy he was, cried like a baby which made his friends laugh louder. Yusei on the other hand was surprised by how things turned out. He thought why Ruka had the ability to see duel monsters while Rua was the one who heard the dragon's call. What could all this mean?

"It's all right," reassured Yusei, getting everyone's attention. For some reason, they recognized him. "A man who has someone to protect should be strong."

"Big Bro, do you have someone to protect as well?" Yusei was taken aback but nodded. Just at that time, Aki arrived on the scene along with her bestfriends. The three of them had just gone from their club activity.

"Rua-chan, Ruka-chan?" said Aki, surprised to see the twins and their friends. "What are you guys doing here? Fudo, you're here as well?" on the way home, Aki told the children that she would treat them for dinner. Mei and Sakura came with them too but Yusei who was about to go home was dragged with them, as Aki had requested him.

"Isn't this a bit too wierd, Aki-chan?" asked Sakura, whispering to Aki as they were walking in the street. "Fudo calls you by your first name yet you still call him by his last name. Won't that hurt him? You too are going out, after all."

"Well, I don't know about that," replied Aki coldly but turned a bit pink when she remembered the time Yusei embraced her to save her from her darkness. "He was the one who wanted to call me by my first name."

Before eating, the children requested that everybody hang out in the Arcade Center and they did just that. Yusei played with the boys while the three teenage girls played with the younger girls. In the middle of their fun event, Aki got tired and sat on a bench inside the game center. For some reason, her right arm was throbbing just like before. Yusei went to sit next to her, offering her a can of softdrinks which she reluctantly accepted. She still felt suspicious of Yusei's real purpose of coming to her. She couldn't help but think that he approached her while the others were busy so that he could question her again about the incident that happened to her.

"If this is about the incident that happened to me, I already told you that I-" said Aki but before she could finish, Yusei had already grabbed hold of her right arm and for some reason, the pain she was fulling had been subdued. "What? What did you do?"

"I already told you, right?" said Yusei with a serious look. "I will protect you. And for that reason, I won't let you feel the same pain I am feeling."

"The same pain?" thought Aki, worried. "What is he talking about? Yusei, just what do you mean?"

After playing at the Arcade, Aki took them to a nearby food center for dinner which Yusei paid for. Everyone went their own ways after that with Mei and Sakura taking three of the children home and Yusei and Aki accompanying the twins to their home at Tops. Once the twins got home, Yuei and Aki were left alone walking towards the latter's residence. None of the two uttered a word throughout the long walk until when they got at the Izayoi's residence, Aki spoke.

"Yusei, I'll be waiting," said Aki, smiling at Yusei. He was taken aback by her words. "I'll be waiting for the time you can tell me the truth about everything. I know you don't want me to feel the same pain you're feeling but I want to repay you somehow. So let me feel that pain as well...Yusei."

"Aki, I-" said Yusei nervously, stuttering as he spoke. But before he could finish what he was going to say, Aki embraced him just as how he embraced her back then and they were surrounded by a mixture of rosy pink and bluish white light. "Wait for me. I'll come back. I promise."

"W-w-what are you saying, Yusei? You're not leaving, are you?" asked Aki, her eyes full of tears now.

"Sorry, Aki. But as things are right now, I still can't tell you the truth."

"Yusei, wait. Where are you going?" but before Aki could reach for him, he had already gone away. For some reason, she felt that she wouldn't be able to see Yusei anymore and that was a reality she had to face.

* * *

There was no class the next day so Aki, Mei, Sakura, and the twins decided to go to Yusei's house for a visit. When they got there, they were welcomed warmly by Yusei's parents who seemed to recognized Aki. Unfortunately, Yusei already left for a _trip_, saying that he won't be coming back for two months. This made Aki a bit sad but knowing that they had a promise to fulfill, she was reassured that one day, he would come back.

"It's been a long time, Aki-chan," said Yusei's mother. Her friends seemed surprise that she recognized her. "If I count correctly, twelve years, right? You've grown to be a beautiful woman. My son is lucky to have you for a girlfriend."

"Uhm...no...we're not really," said Aki, blushing from the statement. Her friends and the twins laughed. "But does he remember anything about me from twelve years ago?"

"Well, about that, I..."

"It's all right. As long as he won't forget our promise this time. But I'll still hold on to that promise he made twelve years ago." Aki held the locket she was wearing. Rua then finally remembered why Yusei seemd so familiar. Aki used to show them the picture inside that locket and it was a picture of Aki's childhood.

"Yusei, I will wait," she thought, smiling at the horizon.

_What is the promise of twelve years ago and where did Yusei go? Next time: Strangers and Nobodies_


End file.
